Dark Hedgehogs
by Lexi the Hedgehog
Summary: When Amy's kiddnaped again Sonic and the gang go and save her...but does she really need saveing? And who's this new person? Sonamy? Maybe... Rated T for swearing and butt kicking action!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Station Square, the kind of day that makes U want to just go outside and clime a tree, the very reason for spring fever. A blue hedgehog was seated on a picnic table in the middle of the city on this sweetly warm day, along with some of his best friends. A red Echidna, a two tailed Fox, and a black and red Hedgehog with an unreadable face. They were all sipping on some Sweet tea that they had gotten from a vender a few feet away.

"Sonic," Started the fox "why is there all these tables in the middle of the city? I mean this is mean street after all, I wouldn't think that they would put something like picnic tables here."

"Because, Tails, all the shop are here and the people complained saying that they had no where to sit. So the mayor put them here." Replied the Blue heggy.

"It's not a bad idea if you ask me. Everything is right here, ya don't have to walk far and it's great for the poor guys carried the bags," Said the Echidna nodding towards a guy loaded with bags, trailing after a like after his girlfriend. Sonic knew the feeling. He had been there done that a few times. Sometimes it was fun and a lot of times it was a pain.

"Speaking of carrying bags and girlfriends there's yours sonic," the Black and Red Hedgehog said, everybody looked at his turned head, he didn't talk much, if at all. They move there eyes to what he was looking at, and up the street came a pink hedgehog they knew as Amy.

"Shadow!" Sonic barked, "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Not yet" Shadow snickered. Everybody knew Sonic was secretly crushing on Amy. Anybody could see that he cared, well everybody but Sonic and Amy, you know the only people that matter. Nobody knew why Sonic pushed her way, but still the fact was that he liked her more than as just a friend and one of these days she was going to win. Sonic was readying himself, for a death hug, as she walked by….uh with out saying anything to the group? This stumped them all to no end. She always came and talked to Sonic, and more likely hugged him. Her walking by without so much as a glance? This was weird.

"Hey Amy!" shouted Shadow. Amy whipped around and waved but stayed in the line for the coffee shop she was in now. She ordered her coffee and walked over to the boys.

"Hi guys! Isn't it just a wonderful day! It's so warm! The breezes it nice, right?" she chatted, not saying a word to Sonic directly, freaky.

"It is really nice out here today Amy." Replied Tails trying keep up conversation.

" I'm sorry but I can't stay. I got to be going but I'll see you guys later!" She called as she walked away. They all stared at her as she walked away with their mouths open.

"Jerks" said a Fox as she went by. Shadow gave her a dirty look.

"What was that?" asked Knuckles asked.

"No idea" replied Tails back to the red Echidna sounding awed.

"I think that was Amy not talking to Sonic. You know I haven't seen her in a while. Where's she been? When's the last time you saw her Sonic?" Shadow asked calmly. Sonic never got to say. Just than a scream was heard. Sonic jumped up and ran off to see that was happening. He came to just outside of town it was a beautiful meadow with flowers everywhere and the trees where blowing ever so slightly, but Sonic didn't notice any of these things, nobody would if there was a huge robot with the pink hedgehog you were just talking to in his clutches standing I in the middle of it, and there just happen to be a huge robot with the pink hedgehog that he was just talking to, in his clutches standing in the middle if the field. Before Sonic could attack, the robot flew away with Amy in hand.

"It's official. Amy had been kidnapped _again_. Sigh….. Just another normal day in Station Square, "Sonic thought to himself as he ran back towards where he had been sitting, to get the team really to pay a little visit to a crazed doctor. It was time to save Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's the game plan Sonic?" asked Tails, the whole gang was sitting at his workshop. After Sonic had come back he told everybody to meet up at Tails workshop while he when to go get the others. So now Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, Cream and Rouge where crowed around Tail's coffee table trying to think of the best way to sneak into Eggmans' base.

"The same as we always do when Amy gets kidnapped, we go in there kick Eggman's ass and leave," said one cocky blue hedgehog.

"Just go in there guns blazing? That's cocky even for you faker," came the reply in a deep, dark, voice that only Shadow had.

"I just don't want to wait! Who know what he doing to her! How can any of you just sit here and let what that happen?" Sonic was almost yelling now. Amy's kidnapping was hitting a nerve.

"Sonic, we don't want anything to happen to Amy either, but if we want to get her back without getting our asses fried, shot off, or locked up it would be better if we have a plan." Said Rouge in a matter-of-fact way. Rouge and Amy used to be rivals; they were always going at it. But over the years of fighting side by side and being the only girls who could go on missions, they had become the best of friends. The white bat had finally gotten Amy to burn most of her red dresses, now she wore a red tank top and jeans, but she hadn't giving up the boots, or the headband.

"Don't be worried Mr. Sonic, Amy is going to be ok. She could take Eggman out if she wanted to," the small cute rabbet giggled as she thought of Eggman's face if Amy ever got mad at him. He wouldn't be there the next morning that's for sure.

"I have a plan if anyone wants to hear it." Said Knuckles.

"What?" asked Sonic

"Ok so here's what we do…"

"Sonic will never be able to get in here! MAHAHAHAHAH!" boasted a fat man in a room made of medal. Half of the room was closed in by bars. The door to walk through the wall of bars was locked with a huge old fashion lock. Inside this cage build into the wall was a Amy.

"You say that every time Eggman, yet he always comes." was the reply from the pretty little hedgehog.

All at once an alarm when off and red lights flashed.

"Oh I wonder who THAT could be," Amy said in fake wonderment.

"Hmmm looks like he's here, well than let's give him a welcoming party! Robots! Attack that hedgehog!" He yelled that the top of his lungs.

Sonic was running through the base at high speed, trying to find the control room where Eggman would be, he wanted to be the one the break Amy out, but that job had been giving to Shadow. Rouge and Shadow use to work for Eggman but after a little convincing from Amy herself they had finally joined the team and were a big help to every one, and now that she wasn't on the bad side there was no reason for Amy not to play matchmaker with Knuckles and Rouge, which was going well. Shadow mostly just came around when the missions did, but he did hang out with Amy sometimes and the guys a few times.

Sonic turning the corner and stop in front of two huge doors. He spindashed them and they came off their hinges. He found himself in a large room that was very plain, it was made of medal there was what looked like a counter only with millions of buttons on it and a screen covering the whole wall. Slowly a chair rose from the ground. And on the chair? Was a fat, evil, Egg shaped Man know as the one the only Dr. Eggman.

"Where is she Eggface?" Sonic didn't sound happy and he wasn't.

"Well if it isn't my favorite blue hedgehog! Nice of you to stop by, but I'm afraid that this will be your last visit! FIRE! " As the Evil doctor yelled a net flew across at Sonic and snatched him up and sent him flying, hitting the wall with a crash.

"Not so fast now are you, you little rat!"

" Look you crazed b- " Sonic tried to say but couldn't because of the pain going through his body.

"No need for names Sonic! There's 300 watt of electricity coursing through that net and into you! HA! Oh and as for your little _girlfriend_ let's watch and see her be subject to the pain that you are now feeling shall we? MAHAHA!"

"Don't you DARE, you over grown omelet!" The shock had gone down to almost nothing now but even if it was still in full swing he still would be wishing to be out and kicking Eggman's ass as hard as he can.

"Amy should stop hanging around you! All she did was insult me! Your bad manners are rubbing off on her!" the egg stated as the pushed a button and the screen behind him flickered on to show…. An empty room? Eggy was still faceing Sonic as he said

"There's your girlfriend! Now watch as she gets zapped!"

"What have you done with her? Where is she?." Sonic said yelled.

"WHAT?" Eggman yelled back once he turned to look at the screen. "Where is she?" Just than there was a bang and the air vent going across the sealing fell to the ground, and out rolled Amy in an all black attar, with the three of the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"Oops! Wrong Air vent!"

_ME: That wasn't too bad was it? I bet you all guess that it was Amy rolling out of that vent didn't ya? Well yay U!_

_SHADOW__: I haven't gone to fight anything yet!_

_ME: so? Who's story is it? Don't make me lie to the world and say U think bats are ugly again…. U DO remember what happened last time don't ya?_

*Flashback*

COME HERE U BLACK AND RED JACKASS I'LL SHOW U WHAT BATS CAN DO!

*end of flashback*

_Shadow: shudders I remember._

_ME: Good. And U'll be totally kick ass don't worry, Ur too awesome and hot not to be in it._

_Shadow: huff whatever. _

_ME: good hedgy do the disclaimer would U?_

_Shadow: Sure. Lex don't own any of the Sonic team they belong to SEGA the best game maker in the world, the story is hers and clams it as hers. thank you._

_ME: IS HE NOT THE CUTEST? Oh one more thing…_

_**REVIEW! **_


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Sorry for the wait but I suck at fight scenes and I hit a total WALL. So anyway I would like to thank

Crails ColorfulStar SugerhogRose Silverdawn for the AWESOME reviews! And a special thank you to Swedenspeedway. U have no idea how much I love long reviews, and it was really nice what U said!

And PastaxRocks I would like to thank her to, for reviewing my other story, so THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE ALL UR STORYS! UR ONE OF THE BEST!1

*runs around waving her arms*

**SHADOW**: Would you stop being a total fangirl?

**ME**: What did you just say to me?

**SHADOW**: U heard me.

**ME**: YOU WANNA START SOMETHING PUNK?

**SHADOW**: DO _YOU_?

**ME**: BRING IT ON!

**SHADOW**: I'm not going to fight you. You have no power, you wouldn't stand a chance.

**ME**: oh YEAH? *walks over to computer, logs on and types*

_**Than shadow began to sing**_.

**SHADOW**: "_I PICK ALL MY ALLLLLLLLL MY SKIRTS TO BE A LITTLE TOO SEXY, JUST LIKE ALL MY THOUGHTS THEY ALWAYS GET A BIT NAUGHTY, WHEN I'M OUT WITH MY GIRLS I ALWAYS PLAY A BIT BICHY, CAN'T CHANGE THE WAY I AM SEXY NAUGHTY BITCHY ME_."

**SHADOW**:WHAT THE HELL?

**ME**: I AM THE WRITER I HAVE ALL THE POWER! MAHAHAH!

**SHADOW**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs through the wall leaving a hedgehog shape hole*

**Me**: Shadow Shadow, Shadow, you would think he would learn! Never mess with the girl. Well anyway, TO THE STORY!

"AMY?" both Eggman and Sonic yelled.

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF YOUR CAGE?" Eggman thought he finally got get his hedgehog but this little pink powerhouse was a speed bump, a little one no doubt, but a speed bump no less.

"A girl has her tricks" came the cheeky reply.

"Well so does a mad man!" as Eggman said those words a huge robot came in and grabbed a very unimpressed Amy.

"Again? Didn't you do this to get me here?"

"SHUT UP U LITTLE PINK RAT"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT EGGASS!" yelled Sonic.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, HERO!" Eggman yelled back.

"Ya know, I always dreamed that guys would fight over me, but I didn't think it be like this" Amy sighed.

"LET HER GO!" Sonic said continuing the yelling mach.

"NEVER!"

"HEY BOYS!" that yell was loud enough to break the fighting up.

"WHAT?" both the mad man and the hero cried.

"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASES STOP AND REMEMBER WHO THIS IS ABOUT?" asked Amy.

"What do you mean?" ask Eggman, huh IQ of 300 my ass.

"OH THAT'S IT!" Amy screamed. She pulled out her hammer and with one big thrash she hit the robot in the wrist and the hand came off. She landed on her feel and looked really pissed. Two Robots on wheels came at her but didn't stand a chance, she high kicked and they're heads went flying. One tried to punch her but she ran behind him and kick him in the back. She ran over to the other side of the room, _at sonic speed,_ ran up the wall and in the middle of the ceiling jumped down and hit her hammer on the ground sending a huge shock wave blowing up robots all around the room.

"Holy" Eggman started.

"Shit" Sonic finshed.

Eggman coming back to reality just now nosiest that his robot were being trash. He hit a red button and more and more robots came streaming in, red ones, blue one, big and little, every robot he had was there trying to stop the ass kicking Amy. More that Amy could handle came out.

"Any last words?" Eggman asked thinking that he was wining.

"Just one, LEXI!" She screamed. Everyone waited to see what would come around.

"Was that going to do something?" As he said that part of the ceiling came down and standing on that chunk now on the floor was a black hedgehog with quills striped with an Icy blue and tipped with red. She wore the same thing Amy did and wasn't looking very happy.

"Who are you?" Asked Sonic.

"No one you want to piss off" Said the hedgehog in a voice that was deeper than Amy's but still totally female.

"A little help here."

"AMY! I TOLD YOU TO GET IN AND GET OUT, WHAT PART OF THAT MADE YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD COME IN HERE AND PICK A FIGHT?" oh yeah his Hedgehog was totally pissed.

"I when the down the wrong air vent!" Amy said shrinking back a bit.

"Well than next time DON'T"

"Ok, ok! Just help me!" The hedgehog just nodded and stared to attack the robots. She kicked one and punched another one all at Sonic speed. She was a total whirlwind. But Amy wasn't going to be left out, both of them started to attack. They were standing back to back and Amy pulled out her hammer and the Hedgehog Amy had called Lexi pulled out a pure white staff that on the top had a half moon and hanging from the top of that half moon was a star. And started to attack with that. Soon all the robots where gone, not one was left.

**Ok I know that was a really bad fight seen but like I said I'm not good at it. I love it yeah but I can't write it too save my life! I hope yall liked it anyway! So anyway U know the drill**._** REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I changed the POV on this one. I SUCK 3rd person POV, and I wanted to try and get better at it, but I found out that I CAN'T STAND writing this way. So I'm giving in. I change. Deal with it. FORWARD MARCH MY READERS!

*whispers to shadow* I do have readers, right?

_U have reviews._

Just making sure.

*xxXreadXxx*

One. Freaking. Wrong. Turn. That's all. That is how I got in this mess. What mess you ask? The one where I'm standing back-to-back with Lexi, and with bits of what's left of robots everywhere. Oh and Sonic, in a net, _Watching_. Yeah this is so not good. We had a plan. I gets kidnapped, Eggman locks me up, Eggman leaves, I get out of the cage, get up into the air vents, get the Chaos Emeralds, get out. Simple, easy, totally doable. It didn't go that way. It didn't even start right. Sonic was NOT to hear ANYTHING about it until after I was out of there. But NO he saw the pick up, and came racing. Just my luck. I can't find him when I wants him, can't ditch him when I don't. Is that sad or what? Oh and not to forget Lexi. That's just one more thing I'm going to have to deal with.

The doors that had locked shut when Lexi and I where kicking robot ass were blow open.

"I can't find Amy!" Oh shit was that Shadow? Where the hell did he come from?

"Who the hell are you?" he said looking at Lexi.

"Is everybody going to ask that?"

"I asked who you are, I want an answer."

"I'm not trying to kill you, so why do you need to know?"

"Guys? We have bigger problems, like a super speedy hedgehog in a net, the no-where-to-be-seen-Chaos Emeralds, and a disappearing Eggman."

Lexi Looked around and sure enough Eggman had gone. "Shit. He's gone and so are the Chaos Emeralds. That ass. Well we'll just have to fine him, I didn't go though all this work for nothing."

"HEY ! WHAT ABOUT ME?" everyone turned to Sonic.

"Calm down Sonic, nobody's forgot about you." I said as I walked over and pulled out a knife. I cut the net and Sonic stood up.

"When did you get-" Sonic began but Lexi cut him off.

"SHHH!" Lexi's ears were swiveling back and forth. She walked over to the wall and kick, a small panel came off, under it was a clock connected with wirers counting down from 30.

"RUN!" Lexi shouted. Now I'm part of the Sonic team, and when someone says run, I run. And because Sonic and Shadow were running right besides us I guess that they must have the same idea about it. As we were running down the many halls, I found myself glad that I wasn't leading. I had no idea where we were, but Lexi seem to know, as she led us through the many twist and turns that was Eggmans base. Finally they flew out the front door and in a few seconds we crossed yard and ran into the forest surrounding the base. We dodged trees and branches, which ya know it hard at like 600 miles an hour. I felt a pain in my ankle; I was scared to think what that meant. We turned one quick turn after another; I almost tripped over a root once. Green flashed by as we ran. The feeling of running that fast is like nothing you've ever felt before, it's simply amazing. So amazing in fact that for a moment I almost forgot the fact that we were running for our lives. We burst out of the forest to see a cliff. You could clearly see Eggman's base. We stopped and the base exploded. A bomb, that's what Lexi found. Eggman try to kill us, well that I'm use to, but so underhandedly? I mean he's cheated before, but it was always out in the open. The bomb had been hidden, had Lexi not heard it…. The pain in my ankle came back and I screamed, I knew what had happen to it.

"I knew it was too soon!" I yelled, as I fell to the ground holding my foot in my hand. "I'll never walk again!" Lexi turned around from the edge of cliff where she was watching the flames burn higher and higher. She grabbed my leg and pushed back my pant leg and took something from my ankle.

"It's just a freaking sticker, get up." Lexi said.

"What did she mean it's too soon? And how did she run so fast?" asked Sonic look at Lexi for an answer.

"She's scared that her old injury is going to work up again." Lexi replied in a 'duh' voice.

"I use to be able run just as fast as you Sonic," I said. I really didn't want to tell him, but it seemed that Lexi would if I didn't. "Once I got cocky and fell at sonic speed, I broke my ankle in just about a million tiny pieces. I had to wear those heavy boots for years and I couldn't run or it wouldn't heal."

"It took me awhile to get her to run." Said Lexi, she was back at the edge of the cliff with her arms crossed. Sonic looked shocked, I couldn't tell if it was the fact that I could run as fast as he could, or the thought of not running. Shadow broke in.

"We haven't heard from the others since we split up."

"Oh no" that's all that Sonic said.

**Me: ok so I know that was a lame. It didn't really have anything in it. But it WILL get better don't you worry.**

***Shadow runs in room with baseball bat** **and crushes laptop***

**Me: MY COMPUTER! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?**

**Shadow: U THINK YOU CAN CONTROL ME? I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!**

**Me: HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY LAPTOP!**

**Shadow: U CAN'T STOP ME!**

**Me: oh ya? I don't need a computer to fight you. I got something better!**

***pulls out Keyboard and begins to play***

**Me: *sings***___**My Maria  
Maria I love you  
My Maria  
Maria I love you**_

My Maria  
Maria I love you

**Shadow: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MARIA! *rolls one floor***

**Me: I'm Ur biggest fan, I know everything about you, every since weakness! **

Shadow really hasn't learned has he? Anyway thank you so much for getting this far and not giving up on me. And if ya like it PLEEZ REVIEW! And if ya don't than review and tell me what I could do to make it better. Anything would help! Happy reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Chapter FIVE! I can't believe I got this far! And I know what I said that I didn't like to write in the 3****rd**** person, but when I was thinking about it, I couldn't see any other way to write it. But I kind of like this chapter anyway cuz it's the beginning of all the fun!**

**Normal POV**

"What do you mean 'others'?" Amy asked eyes wide.

"Everybody" Said Sonic will a look of shock and fear on his face.

"No, you never sent everybody. No" Amy was whispering now.

"Tail and Cream were in the base's core hacking into the mainframe, Knuckles went to get the Chaos Emeralds, Rouge and I went to get you. It was all planed out so we could all get out in the shortest time we could." Shadow looked at Amy as he spoke.

"You didn't make it," Lexi stated still looking at the blazing flames. She didn't stay long, as Shadow penned her to a tree."

"We were doing FINE until you," He spat as he looked her up and down, "came along." Lexi kicked his shin and in a spilt second, twisted his arm behind him; she pushed him up against the tree until he was almost eating tree bark.

"Do not EVER talk to me like that again," you could hear the venom in her voice. "And never forget that I saved your sorry ass, AND when _I_ got there your hero over there was in a net sassing Eggman." Lexi said fiercely. Lucky for everybody Lexi and Shadow didn't get to continue as just than Bokkun flew down and a floating crane, lowered a flat screen TV.

"I got a XL message from Eggman! For the both of ya!" He said happily, pointing at Lexi and Sonic. Lexi let go of Shadow and looked at the TV. Eggman's face pop on the screen.

"Ho ho ho ho! Hello Sonic! Wonderful day isn't it? Well it is for me! Ho ho ho!"

"What do you want?" Asked Amy with a 'if-tone-could-kill-you-would-be-dust' voice .

"To make a deal, I have something you want, and you're going to get something that I want. You see I've done you a great favor, I saved all your little team from becoming BBQ. I've Confident that you'll take the deal."

"Confidence is the feeling you have before you fully understand the situation" shot in Lexi.

"What's the deal?" Sonic asked.

"Don't get you hopes up Hedgehog! There's no breaking them out this time, you're going to do what I say or your friends here will be pushing up daisies faster than you can say Sonic boom!"

"What do you want from us?" Ask Shadow sounding unsure.

"That's where your new friend some in, Miss Lexi am I right?"

"That's one of my names, yes. How the hell do you know me?"

"Well I took the time to up you up, seems you've worked up quite a record with G.U.N, with a little hacking I know as much about as anybody else, which isn't much, almost no personal facts about you at all, they do, however, have what you've done, and you appear to be fighting Shadow for the face of Anti-heroes. Little miss Badass from what I've read. And from you history I know that you don't care about the Chaos Emeralds. You like more power, you're always after something more important and powerful and I want it.

"So what you're saying is that you think that I, a power-hungry hedgehog, doesn't think that the _Chaos Emeralds_ are impotent. And you think I'm after something, something that you don't even what is! You're crazier that anybody thought."

"Really Eggman that _is_ a stretch" Said Amy.

"Ha! Don't try to fool me! I said I have you history! You've used the Chaos Emeralds before, always to steal something of great value, and power. And I also know what you're looking for!" He cried. Lexi stiffen at his words.

"It's this, isn't it?" Eggman asked as a picture of a small golden box flashed onto the TV, it had markings all over it and it had no lid.

"What do you know about that box?" asked Lexi. Eggmans face cam back on the screen.

"Your been after if for the last 10 years, and you found it, but you need four of the seven Emeralds don't you?" He was enjoying his very much, Lexi was known for her power and he now had her under her thumb.

"Yes" Lexi said simply.

"When than you can get me that box."

"And why should I? I don't even know these people, why would I give up something I've been hunting for just for them?"

"Because, our friends are on the line!" Yelled Sonic.

"I figured that out as well, Sonic, Shadow, and Amy here care very deeply about there friends, they'll make you."

"Hardly! If they can't take down a rat like you than they aren't going to get very far with me."

"We can handle you, don't worry, you will get that box for us." Shadow's dark voice said.

"I think you'd confused me with someone who gives a shit" she gave Shadow a hard look.

"Fine do what you wish, Lexi but just look at who's going to pay," as he said that the faces of Knuckles, Rouge, and Tail flash by all tied up and gagged but it stoped on Cream. Lexi's face changed from impassive to shocked to anger.

"Yes I know your soft spot for little girls, and this one will die if you don't get that box. You have one week." And the TV turned off.

"PULL IT UP GUYS!" yelled Bokkun as the TV stared to lift. "BE CAREFUL! THAT'S GOING IN MY ROOM!" When they were gone, our heroes sat quietly thinking this over. Amy finally spoke up.

"You're going to help us get them back, right Lexi?"

"After that? I don't think I can say no, it's easier to let people die that don't have faces to them." She sighed.

"So what now?" asked Sonic, kicking a rock at his feet.

"

"We get four Chaos Emeralds," Answered Amy, "It's time to go to Tails."

**This came out better than I thought it would. This Chapter was soooooo fun to write! And if your wondering ****where Shadow is, he's on Vacation. **

_**REVIEW! **___


End file.
